Adria
by HeartOfAmethyst96
Summary: Adria is unique: born into a werewolf pack, she may not be able to shift, but she has powers unlike any other being in the galaxy. AU: Stargate: SG-1, OC, and AvP (in the beginning). Predators are SG-1 OCs. Several OCs since this is an AU. Characters of the show may not act as they should. Story is PRIMARILY about the OC. Stargate starts in season 3 UNDERGOING EDITING, WILL BE CONT
1. Prologue

**P** **ROLOGUE**

 _Bouvetoya Whaling Station:_

 _Antarctica,_ _ **1900**_

A half frozen whaler by the name of Karl stumbled down the narrow street of the whaling

station, using the wall of the shack beside him as a guide while he ran for his life. Dressed only in a t-shirt and jeans, the slowly freezing man ignored the frost building in his beard and his bluing skin as he inched down the main street, eyes flicking around wildly in search of _them_. He passed scattered tools and other supplies, abandoned to the cold, slowly freezing in place. The wind howled around Karl but he barely felt it, his breaths coming in short gasps and -

Was that a noise?

The whaler stopped short of the building he'd been going for. The greenhouse building was on his direct left side and he had to work hard to ignore the frozen, bloody smears that covered the front.

Feeling eyes on him, Karl darted across the road and into the mess hall, slamming the door closed behind him. Still breathing heavily, he took in his surroundings, slowly moving deeper into the hall. Harpoons, lances, and louchets swayed gently above his head as they hung from the ceiling. Aside from the sound of pots boiling over in the kitchen, all was silent.

Shivering, Karl continued through the set up of tables, forty places made up for a crew nowhere to be seen.

A low growl had the man freezing in place. Karl slowly rotated on the spot, his eyes widening as a large, distorted shape flickered into view, closing in on him. He backed away quickly and in his haste to get away, caught the leg of a chair and fell. The fall didn't sway him and as he scrambled back, he heard a metallic sound as three red dots slid across his chest. Summoning the last of his strength, Karl got to his knees and turned, preparing to make a break for the back kitchen.

He found himself staring into the double-mouth of a pitch black nightmare.

The whaler's scream was drowned out by a loud roar, followed by screeches and energy blasts before dying off.

Silence fell over the whaling station.

 _New Mexico High Desert: Weyland Industries_

 _T.D.R.S. Receiving Station,_ _ **2000 (Present Day)**_

The air conditioning whirred away inside the Receiving Station, giving the handful of bored scientists and technicians a reprieve from the desert heat as they monitored the room full of screens. Data, collected from the Weyland Industries satellites that orbited the Earth, not that anything interesting was ever found. The screens in the rooms were almost always filled with images of nothing.

Until…

A blond technician by the name of Keith looked away from his movie when a beeping noise sounded from a console on the wall behind him. "Hey Laurie?" He called his supervisor over as he started to zoom in on the image. "You should take a look at this."

The small brunette woman approached the screen, not expecting too much. "What is it?"

"The data stream from PS-12." Keith began to print copies of the images.

"Big Bird," Laurie murmured. "Where is it?"

"Right over Sector 14."

She stared at him blankly, "There isn't anything in Section 14."

"There is now." Keith handed her a photo.

Laurie stared at the pattern of interlocking square shapes for a long moment before saying, "Wake them up."

"Who?" He asked.

"Everybody."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ __ _I do not own 'Stargate: SG-1', nor do I own 'Alien vs Predator'. I do not own any of the characters nor creations (i.e the xenomorph, or the Furlings), though all Original Characters are mine. I do not receive any compensation for my work. Pre-established characters may and will act Out-Of-Character at times, especially once I start deviating from the show timeline._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Here are the first couple of edited chapters. Next uploads may be slow as life has been getting in the way of writing. Please bear with me. Enjoy!_

 **O** **NE**

 _V_ _ERITAS, COLORADO:_

 _2 OCTOBER 2000_

 _~Adria~_

A pricking pain brought Adria slowly from her dreams. She groaned, trying to ignore the slight needle-like pains that were catching in the skin of her chest. A loud rumble, however, was what woke her completely, the vibrating causing her to open her eyes, her sight quickly adjusting to the dark. Yellow eyes stared back at her. "Jones," she growled at the large, fluffy orange cat. He meowed back, continuing to purr as he kneaded away. "Stop it." She wrapped her hands gently around his paws. He meowed a second time, blinking at her. She gave him an affectionate smile, lightly brushing against his mind with her own, like she had every single morning since she got him as a kitten.

He responded like he always did, headbutting her face and rubbing his chin along hers. Adria wrinkled her nose at the assault of cat fur, scratching him behind the ears as she glanced over at the alarm clock resting on her dresser. It read 6:08 am, half an hour before she actually needed to be awake. "Thanks, cat," she mumbled through a yawn. Jones gave an answering chirrup, standing up on her chest.

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Adria adjusted the large cat as she sat up, setting him in her lap.

Displeased at being disturbed, Jones leapt to the floor and stalked out of the room in a huff. She ignored him, stretching out before getting up. She shut the door to her room and turned on her light before crossing over to the dresser in four steps, shutting off her alarm before heading into her bathroom for a shower.

As she bathed, she used the time under the hot water to stretch her mind out as far as she could, careful to avoid touching the other mental consciousnesses in the house, enjoying the feel of what she called energy flowing through her body - her abilities as familiar to her as her own blood.

When she was finished, she shut off the water, pulled the shower curtain aside and absent-mindedly reached her hand out toward her towel, using her energy to _pull_ on it. It responded, falling off the rack toward her so she could easily catch it. Adria quickly toweled off before wrapping her long, chocolate-colored hair into a towel burrito, returning to her dresser.

Once dressed in jeans, a grey t-shirt, and boots, she unwrapped her hair from the towel, set it aside, and reached her hand out toward her hairbrush, which she kept on her dresser. Similar to the towel, the brush slid across the dresser top and into her fingers. She ran the brush through her hair quickly before braiding it back, out of her face.

Adria stood straight around five foot nine, and she was seventeen - almost eighteen - years old. She was part of the Shadow Pack; werewolves, who lived in Veritas, Colorado, roughly two hours west of Denver. Despite being born into the pack, however, she was only half werewolf - her mother had the gene but as far as anyone knew, Adria's biological father had been human. The only things Adria inherited from her mother were her hair color and her healing ability. The gene had skipped her, rendering her almost completely human.

Her pale blue eyes were shared by no one she knew.

The sun had started to come up by the time she finished braiding, bathing her room in an orange-yellow light, alarm clock reading 6:30. She packed a set of workout clothes for her physical training class, grabbed her backpack off her desk and opened her bedroom door, revealing Jones sitting in the hallway waiting for her. He meowed up at her expectantly.

"Good morning handsome," she cooed down at him, shutting off her light as she left her bedroom.

The house was a small two story, three bedroom home. Her older brother, George, and her own bedrooms were on the second floor, while their father's was on the first, just off the kitchen.

Jones led the way, hurrying down the hall toward the staircase. He waited for one moment at the top, waiting to make sure she was still behind him before he disappeared down the stairs. She followed, making her way across the entry hall before pausing, taking in the sight before her.

Her father, the only one _she_ knew, was passed out sprawled across the couch in the living room, beer cans spread across the table and spilling onto the floor. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore the day before. Adria pressed her lips together in concerned irritation but decided against waking him up; instead, she continued through the living room and into the kitchen, where Jones was waiting impatiently. He meowed at her again.

"I know Jonesy, I know." She fed him his morning helping of wet food, preheated the oven, and pulled the recycling bin out from under the kitchen sink to clean up the mess of cans. It was returned to under the sink, a few frozen breakfast sandwiches went into the oven, and the coffee pot was set up for her brother and father. She also made sure to throw a few snacks into her bag for later.

With plenty of time before she needed to leave, Adria pulled out her binders and textbooks from her bag - finals were beginning this week, extending into next, and she wanted to give her notes another look over.

 _STARGATE COMMAND, BRIEFING ROOM_

SG-1, Doctor Aaron Miller, and General George Hammond were seated around the briefing table. Jacob Carter had set up a small device in the center of the table, which was displaying a holographic pyramid. The hologram rotated slowly, showing off the symbols of the ancient Egyptian gods littering the sides.

"It's fascinating." Said Doctor Jackson, watching the pyramid with interest.

"No kidding," agreed Captain Sam Carter as she leaned forward, running her hand back and forth through the image. "A projected hologram with no silver-halide coated plates, no photopolymer film, no…"

"Actually, I was talking about _what_ was being projected. It's like a family tree of the Egyptian gods." Daniel gave Jacob a questioning look.

"Of the Goa'uld System Lords." Said Jacob in response.

"Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Heru-ur…" Aaron listed the symbols as he saw them. "It has all of them."

"The symbol of Setesh is oscillating." Teal'c observed, bringing their attention to the flickering sign.

"Have you met him, Teal'c?" Jacob asked him.

"I have met descendants of his Jaffa."

"Alright," Colonel Jack O'Neill cut in. "Who is this 'Setesh' fella?"

"Also known as Setec, Set, Seti, Seth…" Aaron listed. "The ancient Egyptian god of chaos, embodiment of hostility and outright evil."

"Why haven't we heard of him before?" General Hammond asked.

"Well," Daniel started, pushing his glasses back into place. "I'm guessing we haven't even scratched the surface on meeting all the Goa'uld System Lords. There's probably thousands we've never heard of, right?"

"Only dozens at the rank of System Lord," Jacob corrected. "Thousands of Goa'uld in general."

"What makes you think we've met this one?" Sam asked.

"The Tok'ra Council has been taking a Goa'uld census, of sorts: where the Goa'uld System Lords have positioned themselves, what domain they rule, who serves under them, that sort of thing." Jacob explained. "But there's one Goa'uld we've lost track of."

"Seth?" Jack guessed.

Jacob nodded as he walked around the table slowly, pulling out the empty chair beside Sam and sitting down. "Our record of him ends when the Earth's gate was buried in ancient Egypt."

"Are...are you saying he never left?" Aaron asked of Jacob.

"That's our theory. We think he's still here, hiding among Earth's people."

"Alright, so cutting to the chase. You want us to help you find this snake-head who, if he's here at all, would be hiding among...six billion people?" Jack was skeptical.

"Yes."

"How do you know he's still alive?" Sam asked.

"He's alive if he has a sarcophagus." Daniel said.

"Or if he changes hosts roughly every 400 years or so," Jacob added.

"But if he were here, why wouldn't he have tried getting at the Stargate between the time it was buried and now?" General Hammond inquired. "Or, why wouldn't he try to take over the Earth, like Ra?"

"Seth had a pretty hefty price on his head," Jacob told them. "He tried to overthrow Ra. The System Lords wanted him dead, and so did the Tok'ra. We believe if he's still here, it's because he's using Earth as a place to hide out. He wishes to remain hidden among you."

"Kinda gives 'needle in a haystack' a whole new meaning." Jack commented.

"We know it's a long shot."

"Not necessarily. Remember, Seth is a Goa'uld," Aaron spoke.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"As a Goa'uld, he will never lose his thirst for power," Teal'c continued.

"And they do have a pretty common MO." Aaron added.

"False religion."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "Which shrinks the proverbial haystack considerably. Let me do some homework, see if I can track him through archaeological and historical record."

"Do it," Hammond ordered. "In the meantime, you're dismissed Doctor Miller. I know you have classes to attend to."

It was Aaron's turn to nod, getting up from his seat. "Thank you General. It was good to see you again, Jacob."

"You too, Aaron." Jacob smiled before reaching out and shutting off the hologram.

 _VERITAS, COLORADO_

George straightened his shirt sleeves as he made his way down the stairs, his dark hair still damp from his shower. He spotted Adria just as she reached the entry hall, bags slung over her shoulder. "Good morning, little sister." He frowned when he saw Brandon, their father, sleeping on the couch. "How long has he been there?"

She shrugged in response, checking her watch. 7:30, a little early to be heading into school but that was fine. "He was there when I came down about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake him up?"

"He looked tired," Adria said, a little defensively. "I thought it was best to leave him asleep."

George rolled his eyes. "We have a meeting in an hour with Alphas Michael and Ferris. You should've gotten him up."

"Sorry." she muttered, watching him slowly walk into the living room, taking it in as he made his way toward their father. Adria had no doubts he was going to be incredibly hung-over. "Jonesy's already been fed," she told her brother when the cat appeared in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, meowing expectantly. "He's been greedy the last few-"

"Did you clean up the cans?" George interrupted.

"Yes."

"I've told you to stop doing that. Let him clean up his own mess for once, so knock it off."

"Sorry," Adria repeated, not feeling very sorry at all. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." He paused. "What time will you be home tonight?"

"Probably around six-thirty." She re-adjusted her bag. "I could probably push it to six without much issue-"

"Do it," George said, shaking their father's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "I need to borrow your car, and I need to be out of here by six-thirty." He glanced up at her. "If that's alright with you." The tone of his voice warned against arguing.

"What's wrong with yours?" Adria demanded, scowling a little.

"It's in the shop. I'd use dad's, but he has the advisory meeting at the school tonight." He shook Brandon's shoulder again, more roughly. "So, I'm using yours."

"Fine," she relented. "But do me a favor this time and clean your garbage out of it."

"Goodbye, Adria."

She narrowed her eyes at the dismissal but didn't argue. "Bye, George." She pulled her keys from the hook on the wall and left the house.

 _~Brandon~_

Twenty minutes after being awoken, Brandon finally managed to drag himself out of his room, freshly showered, dressed, and nursing a massive headache. Lured to the kitchen by the smell of coffee and breakfast, Brandon dry swallowed four of his pain pills before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Nice to see you're alert." George's clipped tone greeted Brandon. He was already seated at the kitchen island, finishing up his own food.

"Good morning to you too," Brandon grumbled in return, helping himself to a large portion of what was left of the bacon and eggs on the stovetop.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" George asked, half-accusing.

Brandon shrugged non-committedly, sitting down with his plate and cup of coffee. Jones, who had been sitting in the far corner of the kitchen, hurried his way over, rubbing against Brandon's leg while purring. Brandon broke off a piece of bacon, letting it fall to the floor for the cat. "Don't know. Where's Adria?"

"She left already. You know she's been cleaning up your messes every morning?"

No, but he should have. Guilt tugged at Brandon as he said, "I'll talk to her tonight."

George got up, clearing his dishes, his voice neutral. "We'll leave when you're ready." He set them in the sink and left the kitchen.

Brandon sighed, looking down at Jones, who had finished the bacon and was staring back up. "He's in a great mood, isn't he?"

Jones meowed. Brandon took a deep drink of his coffee, starting to eat. He could tell already the day was going to be a long one.

The drive to the pack house took less than five minutes, silence filling the air between Brandon and George the entire time. The sight of the white, three story house couldn't come fast enough and the moment Brandon was parked, George was out of the vehicle and making his way to the front door, not looking back once.

Brandon followed, taking his time to make his way into the spacious house. Alpha Michael's office was on the third floor, in the front corner offering an excellent view of the front of the house, as well as the immediate surrounding territory. A familiar scent filled his nose, letting him know Alpha Ferris was already there.

He caught up with George outside of Michael's office, knocking firmly three times on the ornate wood. A moment passed, then Blake, Michael's son, pulled the door open. "Beta Brandon." he greeted respectfully, stepping aside to let them in.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ __ _I do not own 'Stargate: SG-1', nor do I own 'Alien vs Predator'. I do not own any of the characters nor creations (i.e the xenomorph, or the Furlings), though all Original Characters are mine. I do not receive any compensation for my work. Pre-established characters may and will act Out-Of-Character at times, especially once I start deviating from the show timeline._

 **T** **WO**

 _V_ _ERITAS, COLORADO:_

 _McKINNON'S COLLEGE_

~ _Adria_ ~

McKinnon's College loomed before Adria, standing proudly in the morning sunlight. Established in 1942, the college had been created two years after the U.S. Government and the Packs signed an agreement, a treaty of sorts, which recognized the Packs as domestic, individual nations. This college, like many others, stood on neutral territory and was open to both humans and werewolves of various Packs. It was, for all intents and purposes, a normal college for the humans but for the Packs, it helped Pack Leaders ensure their youths were trained and ready for the future.

Adria swiped her student ID card to open the door to the Physical Ed hall. She held it open to let a large group exit the building before she went inside herself, her gym bag secure on her shoulder as she weaved her way down the hall and toward the locker rooms, avoiding groups of people as she went. The college was busier than usual—advisory meetings would begin early that morning and run through the week, coinciding with finals. Pack Leaders and students alike filled the halls, touring the college and meeting with professors.

She wasn't too stressed about her finals, in fact, she was looking forward to them. After finals were over, she would have one last term before she was free to transfer somewhere else, to leave her pack. Currently she was majoring in archaeology, but she had yet to decide what her focus was. Her mentor of seven years, Dr. Aaron Miller (who was also a professor at McKinnon's), was encouraging her toward ancient history, as well as to study linguistics.

She had time to consider. Adria secured an available locker in the changing rooms and dressed in her workout gear, making her way toward the gym.

Adria wiped the sweat from her forehead, sizing her opponent up. She'd been sparring with him for the last two and a half hours. He'd won every one of their sparring matches so far, frustrating her. So she had observed her schoolmate, Dave, as he wrestled with her. He was favoring his left leg over his right one; she assumed there was an injury of some kind on his leg.

"Reset!" Their instructor, Bailey, yelled out. "Last round before we hit the showers!"

Adria got into her 'ready' position, Dave mimicking her stance. He was the strongest half-human in her class, he would take work to overcome. His injury gave her a chance.

"Ready!" Bailey's voice called. Adria relaxed this time around, rather than tense up as her mind quickly running through a list of options.

"Begin!"

This time, Adria hung back instead of directly attacking like she usually did. She would let him come to her, trying to pinpoint his injury as she slowly started to circle him.

He rushed her in no time.

Dave, hyped on adrenaline, let out a wild yell, running straight at her. She twirled out of the way and he turned on the spot instantly, following her. She ducked out of the way once more, though this time as she moved, she struck out at his injured leg with her foot, nailing him in the knee.

His roar turned into a cry of pain as his leg crumpled under him. Adria followed up with another kick, this time into his side, sending him stumbling sideways.

Dave recovered quickly, lunging for her. She sensed a wave of anger coming off him, laced with pain, and Adria just barely managed to jump out of the way unscathed. She leaped back to punch him but Dave was quicker, grabbing her wrist and throwing her up and over him. She landed hard on her back a foot away, the wind knocked out of her.

As she coughed painfully, her partner advanced on her, preparing to end the sparring match. She gave him no time to act.

She practically threw her lower legs around, spinning her body to face him before sending a hard kick into his weaker leg, forcing him to drop to one knee. She leapt to her feet, punching him square in the face, knocking him back onto the mats. She then gently placed one foot against his throat. "Dead," she announced.

"Very good, Adria!" Bailey praised with a smile. "You're getting better every day! Job well done, you're dismissed. David, how's your leg?"

Adria bid Dave and Bailey farewell as she returned to the locker rooms to shower off and change back into her everyday clothes. She pulled a granola bar from her bag before zippering it shut, carrying it out of the room and back to her car.

~ _Aaron Miller_ ~

Aaron noticed the stranger in the very back of his lecture hall from the moment he'd entered. The neatly dressed Afro-Caribbean man took a seat quietly in one of the only remaining desks, observing as Aaron brought his students' attention to himself. Since the man wasn't being disruptive, and this was the last lecture before finals began, Aaron decidedly ignored the stranger for now. "As you all know, finals begin the day after tomorrow," he told the class when they had all filed in and were seated. "Today, we'll be reviewing key information. I'll also be giving you an idea of what to expect for this class final…"

As Aaron spoke, his gaze constantly wandered the class, continuously making sure there were no disruptions. "You should've printed off and completed your study guides by now. If, for some unknown reason you have not, I will continue to keep the link to it open until midnight tonight. Chapters 6, 12, 13 and 16 will for sure be on the test, so read them carefully. Are there any questions?"

He dismissed his students an hour earlier than usual, seeing no reason to keep them over as he was finished teaching. He remained where he was, however, a short group of students forming to get last minute information. The stranger stood from his seat in the back, slowly making his way down toward the group and hanging back until the group was dispersed. Aaron noted he held a plain black briefcase.

"Dr. Miller, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The well-dressed man offered his hand. "My name is Maxwell Stafford. I represent Weyland Industries."

Intrigued, Aaron accepted the handshake. "Weyland, huh. What could Weyland want from me?"

"He'd like you to meet with him as soon as possible. He's arranging an expedition to Antarctica."

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

In response, Stafford popped the briefcase, opening it enough to pull out a photograph, handing it over to Aaron to look at. Aaron's eyebrows furrowed together as his eyes took in the pattern of interlocking square shapes. His mind instantly jumped to the possibility of this being of Goa'uld origin. "You said this was in _Antarctica_?"

"Yes. One of Mr. Weyland's satellites was over Bouvetøya Island when this image was taken. It's located approximately 2,000 feet below the surface of the ice."

As Stafford spoke, Aaron studied the image closer. Now that he had time to take it in, it didn't much resemble the pyramids in Egypt, nor the ones under Goa'uld control on other planets. Perhaps this pyramid was before the time of the Goa'ulds on Earth…

Aaron finally lifted his eyes from the picture, definitely interested. He needed to talk to General Hammond as soon as possible. "I need to make a phone call. I'll have an answer for you by this evening."

"Mr. Weyland would like to meet with you as soon as possible." Stafford pushed. "Tonight is preferable for him-"

"One phone call and I can end your expedition before it even begins," Aaron cut him off, still holding onto the photograph. "I need to clear this with certain people before I do anything. You'll have your answer by this evening."

~ _Adria_ ~

Adria wandered her way into Dr. Miller's lecture hall a little before the class was due to start, finishing off the apple she retrieved from her car after her training lesson. She spotted Dr. Miller in his office, which resided just off to the side of the classroom, staring down intently at something on his desk. He didn't appear to notice when she approached the open door, and he didn't look up when she knocked on the frame, "Dr. Miller?"

"Hmm?" Was the only response.

"Are you alright?" She received no answer. "Dr. Miller." Adria stepped further into the office, tossing her finished apple core into the trash can. "Hello, earth to Aaron." She waved a hand in front of his face, finally gaining his attention.

"Mm...what?" He looked up from the glossy photo on his desk, meeting her eyes. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you were okay." She covertly glanced at the photo that held his attention but from the angle she was at, she couldn't make out what it was. "You were spacing out."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine thank you." Miller began to straighten his desk, storing the photo away in one of his desk drawers, locking it up. "I was just lost in thought. How's your study guide coming along?"

Not questioning the change in topic, Adria said "It's done, for the most part. I think I have one last section to fill in."

"May I?" He held out a hand and Adria immediately began digging through her bag and binder for the packet of papers, handing it over for him to check.

Adria and Dr. Aaron Miller had known each other for close to eight years. Before Miller came to work for McKinnon's, he'd been hired by Alpha Michael to teach the older kids of the Shadow Pack, to get the language requirement fulfilled before they went to college themselves. Adria had been nine years old at the time and had been lucky enough to be allowed to join his lessons. When the year was up, Miller continued to tutor her. He taught her linguistics (Adria was fluent in four languages and could speak seven more, as well as having an understanding of the ancient languages, such as Egyptian and Aztec); he also began to teach her some archeology and anthropology, which started to fuel her interests in those topics.

He remained her tutor even after she was accepted into McKinnon's herself at 15 years old, teaching her whenever he had time between teaching at the college and going on expeditions, something he did frequently, though he didn't talk about those hardly at all. He was pretty much what she aspired to be one day.

"Very good." Miller handed the packet back to her. "Go back over sections five and seven. I'm going to be asking for more detail than what you have down. As for six, we'll be reviewing that in class today."

Adria nodded, committing his notes to memory. "Thank you sir. Will we be going over five and seven also?"

He smiled. "Maybe." Neither the answer nor the smile gave anything away. "Will your dad be here this evening for advisory?"

Adria shrugged. "He should be. Alpha Michael's coming tonight so my dad will probably be with him but who knows?"

Miller's smile had diminished. "Is he getting worse?"

"No." She shook her head immediately. "It's no worse than usual; in fact, I'd say he's getting a little better. But it's nothing I can't handle. Why do you ask about him?"

"I'd like to meet with him this evening, as soon as possible. If he has time." Miller added, almost as an afterthought. He got to his feet. "Think you could let him know for me?"

Adria nodded. "Yes of course. I'll do what I have to to get him in here."

"Good." Miller gave her another smile as voices started to fill the lecture hall just outside the door of his office. "Let's get to it, then."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ __ _I do not own 'Stargate: SG-1', nor do I own 'Alien vs Predator'. I do not own any of the characters nor creations (i.e the xenomorph, or the Furlings), though all Original Characters are mine. The 'Predators' in this AU story are based off the Stargate universe and are not called 'Predators'. I do not receive any compensation for my work. Pre-established characters may and will act Out-Of-Character at times, especially once I start deviating from the show timeline._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Last upload for tonight, I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!_

 **T** **HREE**

 _V_ _ERITAS, COLORADO:_

 _SHADOW PACK_

 _2 October 2000_

~ _Brandon_ ~

The negotiations between them and the Nightshade Pack were going well. They were still moving fairly slowly, but any progress was good progress. Alpha Ferris was a tough son of a bitch to argue with, but his willingness to work with Michael showed he wanted the negotiations to work out as well. Brandon had no idea how they were going to close the negotiations but obviously Michael had something in mind or he never would have invited the other Alpha over.

They were at it all day before they finished for the evening, Michael dismissing Brandon so they both could prepare for the pack students' evaluations. George and Brandon rode home together in silence, nothing changing between them since that morning.

Adria was home before they were and the moment Brandon and George stepped through the front door, George was taking her key off the hook and making his way back out, toward the vehicle. Brandon paused in the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Got a few things to do." Was George's simple answer as he unlocked the car.

"Did you even ask to use her car?"

"Yes."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Did you ask, or did you demand?"

George gave him an annoyed look, yanking the driver's side door open. "Does it matter? She knows I'm taking the car. I'll be back tonight." He got in the car and slammed the door shut before Brandon could say any differently, starting the engine.

Brandon rolled his eyes, stepping into the house and closing the front door as the little Honda backed out of the driveway, the car disappearing down the dirt road. "Adria!" He called into the house.

"In the kitchen!" Her voice called back.

He made his way further into the house, toward the source of her voice, and was greeted by her back. She sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by textbooks, papers, and multicolored pens and highlighters. Jones rested near her on the counter as well, sprawled across a few of the textbooks, chewing on some paper.

He shooed Jones away from her work. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I ordered a pizza not too long ago. It should be here any minute, I hope that's okay."

"Perfectly fine." He smiled at her. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." Adria shrugged as she erased something off the paper. "A lot of reviewing. Dr. Miller told me he'd like to talk to you tonight, if you have time." She looked up from her work at that point, looking her father in the eye. "You _do_ have time, right?"

Brandon nodded slowly, thinking. "Did he say what time?"

"As soon as possible."

He ruffled her hair. "I'll go see if Michael's ready to go, then."

 _V_ _ERITAS, CO:_

 _McKINNON'S COLLEGE_

~*~*~ _Brandon/Aaron_ ~*~*~

Brandon and Michael somehow managed to find a decent parking spot in the college's lot, which was almost completely full. They were not the only pack in the area who had evaluations to follow up with. "Is it just me," Michael asked. "Or does the school feel a little smaller each time we visit?"

"No…" Brandon mused, taking in the two story administrative building a short distance away. "It definitely feels smaller." He ran a hand through his hair, almost self consciously. It was hard to believe his hair had silver strands appearing when it didn't seem so long ago he and Michael were wandering the halls together.

Michael sighed. "I feel older every time I come here."

Brandon nodded as he locked up the car. "I hear you there."

As he and Michael approached administrations, he said, "Since we're here a bit early, I'm going to check in with Aaron Miller."

"Who?"

"Doctor Aaron Miller." He nearly sighed at Michael's blank look. "He helped the kids get their language requirement a few years ago. You hired him yourself."

"He's a professor here now, isn't he?" Michael inquired.

"Yes. He's also Adria's tutor. Has been for seven years."

"Right." Michael was almost instantly disinterested. "Alright then. Don't be late for our meeting with Bailey."

Brandon swallowed his sharp comment on Michael's blatant apathy toward Adria. Now was neither the time nor place. Instead, he dipped his head respectfully, "Yes alpha." He continued past the administrative building, making his way to the dimly lit Cultures and Languages building, a short walk away.

Several wrong turns later, Brandon finally found himself standing outside Aaron Miller's office. The door was shut but the curtain over the window was mostly open, showing the human man at his desk, talking on a cell phone. He knocked on the door lightly to alert Aaron to his presence. Aaron glanced over at the noise and gave Brandon an apologetic look, holding up a finger. He nodded his understanding and leaned against the frame to wait, resting his head against the cool wall. His head was slowly starting to pound.

A few moments passed before the door was opened. "My apologies, Beta Crestwell." Aaron Miller's familiar voice greeted the werewolf's ears. "I had some business that needed my immediate attention."

"No need to apologize." Brandon straightened, doing his best to push his headache to the side for awhile. He took Aaron up on his invitation inside and as Aaron shut and locked the door again, Brandon took a quick glance around the office. The decent- sized room was just large enough to comfortably hold a desk and three chairs: one facing both the computer screen and the other two chairs. Four shelves took up most of the free wall space, filled with books and small artifacts which were organized and displayed neatly. A few pictures were scattered around the office, filling the remaining wall space. One in particular caught Brandon's eye: Aaron, Adria, and George were standing together outside the pack house, smiling at the camera. Brandon was pretty sure he took the picture, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the circumstances surrounding the image. "You still have that."

"Yes." Aaron sat at his desk, and Brandon did the same. "I believe Adria still has hers."

Brandon nodded. "She does, though I'm not sure where it is." He didn't think George still had his, and Aaron didn't ask. "She says you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, and I thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Of course. What's going on?"

Aaron took a moment to readjust the papers sitting in front of him, gathering his thoughts. Finally, he began. "A lot of what I'm about to tell you, I'd like to keep as quiet as possible. For now, anyway."

Brandon leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"A man by the name of Maxwell Stafford approached me today. He represents Charles Weyland, the CEO of Weyland Industries. Weyland thinks one of his satellites found something never before discovered in Antarctica."

"What?"

"A pyramid. I'm inclined to believe him."

"A pyramid?" Brandon repeated, a little skeptical. "In Antarctica."

Aaron nodded, letting some of his enthusiasm show. Hammond cleared him to go not even a few hours ago, and Aaron could literally feel himself filling with anticipation, growing more and more eager to see it. "If there turns out to truly be a pyramid there, this could be the find of the century!"

Brandon smiled at the man's excitement, but he was confused. "That sounds amazing, don't get me wrong, but...what exactly does this have to do with Adria?"

"Well," Aaron said slowly. "Adria's...incredibly intelligent. She picks up on the languages I throw at her pretty quickly, and she's shown interest in possibly becoming a linguist, or continuing her studies in ancient history. I know for a fact she's interested in continuing her pursuit of archaeology."

Brandon nodded quietly, continuing to listen. Now that he thought of it, Adria _had_ mentioned (more than once) that she wanted to potentially assist Aaron or one of his colleagues in the same field once she graduated.

"I'd like to bring her along with me." Aaron told Brandon. "I'd like to bring her on as my assistant, to give her a taste of what I, and others like me, do for work in this particular subject. She can see for herself if she's interested in the field or not. If she decides she's no longer interested in Ancient Studies, she can easily switch her majors as soon as she returns. But, this experience might also solidify her desire to work in this field, and she'll know what to expect."

He paused. "I've…also brought her up a few times to some of my colleagues, and they're all interested in meeting her. If she wants to go into this field, she'll have a job in no time."

"I…I'm not sure." Brandon was frowning. He trusted Aaron, he really did. And he knew Adria would love nothing more than to go. But to Antarctica? Thousands of miles away, to the bottom of the world? What if something went wrong? "How long would you be gone? When would you be leaving?"

Aaron winced. "The fifth. Weyland wants to get there as soon as possible, to claim it before someone else does." If the decision had been left to Weyland, Aaron had no doubts he'd have been on the ship a long time ago. "We'd be flying out with one of my colleagues in the early morning to meet up with Weyland. I know she has finals," he continued, seeing the look on the Beta's face. "I can help arrange for her to take her tests before we leave, so she wouldn't miss them. I'll have her back before the term starts next month." He paused again. "Another opportunity like this one won't come around."

Brandon shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with the idea. _Antarctica…_ He was completely against the idea. In fact, he wanted to say no as soon as it was brought up. But he knew Aaron never would have mentioned it if he didn't think Adria could not handle it.

Besides, he knew enough that he was aware this was a rare opportunity. It would be valuable to her.

He sighed. "I'll have to give you my answer in a couple of hours. I need to discuss this with Michael."

Aaron managed to keep his face expressionless, or so he hoped. He knew of Alpha Michael—hell, he'd been hired by the Alpha himself for his year at Shadow Pack. Aaron didn't care for Michael at all, nor did he care for the way the werewolf treated Adria. But he didn't object. It wasn't his place. "I'll need your answer as soon as possible." Was his response instead.

~*~*~ _Brandon_ ~*~*~

Brandon made it to Bailey Kyrn's office with two minutes to spare, Michael and Bailey having just sat down. "Beta Crestwell," Bailey greeted as he gently closed the door. "A pleasure to see you again."

"You as well, Miss Kyrn," he returned, taking his seat next to Alpha Michael. "Did I miss anything?"

She smiled tiredly. "We were just about to begin. I'll start with Michelle, Blake's mate. She's the one who's worrying me the most." Bailey picked Michelle's file off the small stack she had on the edge of her desk, beginning the student evaluations. Brandon settled in as he and Michael talked with Bailey. Her role, besides physically training the pack students, was the go-between for the packs and the school. She met with the heads of the packs, and it was her job to help keep pack students on track.

The three of them worked through the files thoroughly, each file assigned to one of the pack youths that were enrolled in the school. The pile did not take longer than half an hour to get through, most of the students were on track, excepting for a select few.

"So, like with Blake, George just needs to put more effort toward his studies and actually turn in his work." Bailey closed Blake's file, reaching for the last one. "They're both exceptional students, they just need to apply themselves more."

Both Brandon and Michael agreed. They would need to speak with them. If Blake and George did not graduate on time, they would be unfit to inherit the pack in the future, as per the treaty with the government.

"Now." Bailey said, opening the last file. "I'd like to talk about Adria and _her_ future with the pack."

Brandon glared when his alpha rolled his eyes. "What future? She's human." Michael caught Brandon's look. "What?"

"She's my _daughter_." He ground out, keeping his temper in check.

Michael shook his head but didn't answer, gesturing for Bailey to go on.

"Well…" Bailey proceeded cautiously. "Currently, she's majoring in—"

"Something that is of no use to us," Michael cut in.

"No." Bailey remained polite as Brandon clenched his fists, feeling his headache slowly return. "Adria is extremely smart, one of the smartest people I've ever met. She's a fast learner, too, she's beaten all but one other in her training class-" At this point, Bailey turned her full attention to Brandon. "By the way, I've been meaning to speak to you about advancing her in that area."

Brandon nodded, unsurprised. "Do what you need to. Keep her challenged."

"Very well." Bailey made a note in Adria's file before she continued, "You seem to be in need of a bit of help with your finances, alpha. If you had her switch to a major in Accounting and Finances, and perhaps a major in Business as well, she would become a large asset to your pack. There is also the option of enrolling her in the medical field, and having her assist your pack doctors."

Michael looked thoughtful. Brandon was angry. "Adria doesn't want to major in any of those subjects." He stated, indignant. "Her major is what it is, leave her alone."

"Archaeology won't benefit the pack."

"So?" Brandon demanded, growing hot with his rage. He took a deep breath, aware that he needed to calm down before he said - or did - anything he would regret.

Michael scented danger. "We'll discuss this further at a later time," he stated as he stood abruptly, effectively ending the meeting. "Miss Kyrn, thank you for your time."

"O-of course, alpha." Bailey looked surprised by the sudden end as Brandon stood as well. "Have a good night gentlemen."

"You as well," Michael returned neutrally as he opened the door. Brandon merely gave a curt nod, still agitated, following his alpha out.

~*~*~ _Adria_ ~*~*~

George returned about two and a half hours after their father left. "Is that pizza?" was his almost instant greeting, decidedly helping himself to one of the last few pieces. Blake and Michelle weren't far behind him. "Where's dad?"

Adria looked up from her homework. She had been sitting at the kitchen island for a few hours, only getting up when the pizza arrived. "Hello to you too. He's at the college with Alpha Michael." she answered, eyes narrowing but saying nothing as George took another piece of pizza, as well as handing out all but the last, smallest piece to Blake and Michelle. "Did you clean my car after using it this time?"

He paused mid-bite, not addressing her question. "I forgot that was tonight."

"You're the one who got snarky about it this morning." Adria muttered. George ignored her.

"So?" Michelle sounded disinterested. "It's not like we're failing. We don't have anything to worry about." Michelle was Blake's mate, and the future Luna of their pack. She was tall and slender, and more on the pale side. She had curly red hair that was always tied back, and glasses that showed off her light green eyes.

"We have to be above a certain GPA in order to be eligible to inherit the pack." Blake's voice was gentle toward her. "We…haven't exactly been keeping up." Blake was as tall as his father, Alpha Michael, and looked like him too: muscular and tan, with blond/brown hair and blue eyes.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up," George reassured. "As long as we do good with our finals and take next term seriously…"

Adria tuned them out, returning to her homework when it became clear they were no longer talking to her, taking the last slice of pizza as the three werewolves began rummaging through the kitchen for snacks.

"How about a movie before you guys leave?" George suggested after a bit of time passed. "I got a new horror movie last week."

That caught Adria's attention. She looked over at them as Blake and Michelle agreed to stay and watch, though Michelle looked more apprehensive than anything.

"Can I join you?" Adria asked, a bit hopeful. "I'll be-"

"No," George cut her off.

"Please? I just want-"

"I said no, little sister." George interrupted again with a scowl. "Fuck off."

Adria scowled back, a little hurt. She pushed the feeling down and locking it away from her mind, returning instead to her homework in silence as the other three began gathering their found snacks.

Thirty seconds barely went by when the front door suddenly slammed open, loudly bouncing off the front entry hall. All four occupants of the kitchen stared in the direction of the front of the house as the smell of the Beta's rage reached them. More crashing sounds came from the entry hall as his enraged emotions reached the four mentally. The three werewolves shifted uncomfortably as the anger hit them in full.

Adria, however, blocked their father's anger the moment it reached her, deflecting it the best she could. "Dad?" she called. He was home early.

Brandon appeared in the doorway to the kitchen suddenly, startling them. His claws had started to extend, pupils dilated and eyes wild. He was on the verge of shifting.

He locked eyes with Adria, ignoring the other three. "You," Brandon snarled. "Are going to Antarctica."

She stared at him, baffled. "What?"

"I don't care what our good-for-nothing alpha fucking wants!" He suddenly grabbed for a glass, flinging it against the wall in a random direction, forcing Blake to duck in order to be missed. "You talk to Aaron tomorrow, do you fucking understand me?!" Brandon turned on Adria.

"Y-yes?" she managed, still completely confused.

Brandon turned away, storming from the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of: "It'll be approved one way or another."

Silence fell over the kitchen for several minutes. "What the hell?" George managed to finally ask.


	5. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _ **(1)**_ _ **-**_ I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. A lot of things have happened to me, and within my family, in the time I've been away and my focuses have shifted. I'm still writing this story and I hope you all stick with it, but it's not my primary focus and updates will be sporadic and time may pass between updates. I am, however, trying to get back into the habit of writing, and I hope you all are still enjoying my story as it progresses.

 _ **(2)**_ _ **-**_ I've changed things up with my story. Things later on may not add up to what was laid out in the first three to four chapters, but rather than take the story down yet again and repost with yet more editing, I'm leaving up the previous chapters.

 _ **(**_ _ **3)**_ _ **-**_ I'm really f*cking bad with languages and I don't trust Google Translate to translate things perfectly, so: *this means the characters are speaking in a foreign language*; whilst: ^this means they're speaking in an alien language^. Also, forgive me for any grammatical/spelling/sentence structure issues. I do not have an editor.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ __ _I do not own 'Stargate: SG-1', nor do I own 'Alien vs Predator'. I do not own any of the characters nor creations (i.e the xenomorph, or the Yautja), though all Original Characters are mine. I do not receive any compensation for my work. Pre-established characters will act Out-Of-Character at times, especially as the story progresses. The timeline in this story will deviate from the Stargate timeline, starting with episodes being switched around or completely left out/changed, and more heavily as the story goes on._

 _In this chapter,_ Dead Man Switch _comes before_ Fair Game _._

 _Enjoy..._

 **F** **OUR**

 _V_ _ERITAS, CO:_

 _McKINNON'S COLLEGE_

 _ **3 October 2000**_

~*~*~ _Adria/Aaron_ ~*~*~

Adria was waiting for Aaron when he arrived in the early morning hours. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor outside his office, head resting against the wall, eyes closed. Aaron barely blinked at the sight, this was a normal occurance for her. "I take it he told you?" He asked as he unlocked the office, holding the door open for her as she got up.

"He didn't say much." Adria said, going into the office and making herself at home in one of the two chairs in front of Aaron's desk. "He came home upset last night and said I needed to talk to you. I'm going to Antarctica?"

"That's all he said?"

"He was on the verge of shifting."

Aaron sighed as he closed the door, setting his bags behind his desk and sitting down. That was Brandon. *I asked your dad last night if I could bring you along on an expedition to Antarctica.* He switched from English to German to talk to her, both to make sure she was studying her languages, and because he was concerned about being overheard. One could never be too safe. *I was invited along by Charles Weyland-yes, the one you're thinking of. He thinks he found a pyramid under the ice, and I want you to come along as my assistant.*

Her jaw dropped. A pyramid, in Antarctica, and _she_ would get to go?! *Really?* Adria couldn't keep the excitement from her voice. *You want to bring me with you?*

He nodded. *Since your dad seems to be alright with it, you and I will talk with the school to see if you can take your finals today and tomorrow…* He told Adria everything she would need to do to finish the term early enough to leave, as well as gave suggestions as to where she would find appropriate weather clothing for the trip. He gave her a short list of other items she would need to bring, and said the rest would be taken care of.

Despite her schedule and tests being adjusted so drastically, the rest of the day practically flew by for Adria. She was able to complete all but one of her finals (which she would complete early the next morning), and went straight home after the last test was administered.

Her father was in the living room when she arrived, watching tv, several cans of beer lined up neatly on the table in front of him. Jones was curled up on the couch beside him, sleeping soundly. Adria practically bounced into the house, not noticing the alcohol in her excitement. "Dad, are you really letting me go?"

Both Brandon and Jones jumped at her arrival. Brandon settled quickly, but Jones jumped off the couch, stretching. "If you wanna go, then yeah. I already worked everything out with Alpha Michael. We can go tomorrow to get your stuff." Brandon winced when she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" She bolted up the stairs, Jones not far behind her.

~*~*~*~ _ **4 October 2000**_ ~*~*~*~

The night before Adria was due to leave, George appeared in her doorway, watching her finish packing. He had been out of the house for the last twenty-four hours, so he didn't yet know she was leaving. "What's with the bags?"

"Dr. Miller invited me along on an expedition," she told him, picking Jones up out of her clothing bag. "We're going to Antarctica. I'm leaving in the morning." She shooed the orange tabby away when he tried to climb back in. Annoyed, Jones flicked his tail at her, jumping off the bed and winding himself around George's leg instead.

"What's in Antarctica?"

Adria shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Penguins, for sure." Miller had asked her to keep as much of the information to herself as she could. Apparently, Weyland didn't want the news out just yet. Adria wished she could tell, though. It was nice, having George interested in what she was doing for once. "I'll let you know when we find it, though!" She zippered her bag shut.

"And dad's just letting you go? Alpha Michael's okay with this?" George's tone was skeptical.

"I guess. He did say I could go." She set the suitcase on top of the bigger one that sat by her door. "He said he got everything approved with Alpha. We leave at four-thirty in the morning."

Her brother eyed her for a moment. "Antarctica, huh? Whatever you say."

"Believe what you want!" She told him cheerfully. "I'll see you in a month either way."

"If you don't freeze to death," George answered flippantly, making his way down the hall toward his room. Jones trotted after him/ "At least then you'd be out of my hair." He let Jones in first, before slamming the door closed behind them. Adria ignored the comment, checking and rechecking to make sure she had everything she needed, before taking her bags downstairs.

 _V_ _ERITAS AIRPORT_

~*~*~*~ _ **5 October 2000**_ ~*~*~*~

The airport they met Miller at was small, but fairly busy for the early morning hour. The moment Adria found Miller, she bounded over to him, greeting him with an enthusiastic "Good morning, Dr. Miller!" Brandon nodded to Miller in greeting, setting Adria's bags down.

He smiled at her excitement. "Good morning to you, too. Ready to go?" He shook Brandon's hand in greeting.

"I'm so ready! When do we leave?"

"Soon," Miller said. "We're just waiting on my colleague's plane to arrive. His name is Thomas, he'll be joining us. We're taking a plane to South America, then going the rest of the way by helicopter."

Adria had never been in either one. She was practically shaking with excitement, barely noticing that the chain of the necklace she wore was gently vibrating against her skin in response to her excited energy. "When will he get here?" She asked, casually resting her hand against the jewelry, pretending to adjust it as she worked to get her powers back under control.

"His plane should be landing within the next half hour." Miller checked his watch. "That gives us enough time to get your gear stowed and make sure we aren't missing anything."

Brandon's throat tightened as he listened. This was going to be harder than he thought it would, having to say goodbye for a whole _month_. He grabbed her into a tight hug, holding on as long as he could. "Stay safe, Adria. Listen to Aaron, make smart choices, and work hard." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad." She grinned up at him before letting go, making her way to her bags.

"Take care of her," Brandon warned Miller. "I'd prefer to have her back in one piece."

"I'll do my best." Miller smiled, giving Brandon another, departing handshake. "I'll have her call you once we're settled on the ship."

Brandon nodded. Adria gave him one last wave before gathering her bags, following Miller into the airport. *Where do we wait?* She asked her tutor in French.

*Well, let's get your stuff put away, then…* He paused. *Are you hungry?*

*I'm always hungry.*

He chuckled. *Right. We can find something to eat while we wait for Thomas.*

 _N_ _OSTROMO ICE CUTTER:_

 _SOMEWHERE IN THE SOUTHERN OCEAN_

By the time the helicopter landed on the deck of the _Nostromo_ , Adria's knuckles were white from gripping her shoulder straps so tightly.

The turbulence had started around an hour before they actually landed, and had only gotten stronger, the closer they got to the ship. The rain came with the wind, battering against the sides of the helicopter, making it near impossible to see out the windows. Adria was perfectly fine with that. She liked flying in the plane much better, anyway. The helicopter lurched with every strong gust of wind, and the sound of the rotors filled her ears, drowning out everything else.

"You doing okay over there?" Miller had asked her, when he noticed her.

All Adria could muster was a half-hearted thumbs up, before quickly grabbing her straps again when another gust slammed into the helicopter.

"Not gonna puke on us, are you?" Thomas Burns asked, his Spanish accent clear even through the headsets they all wore.

"I'll be fine." She hoped, anyway. "It feels like the helicopter's gonna fall apart."

"It won't." Miller assured. "It's well built. Nothing's going to happen."

"What if something _does_ happen? Couldn't we land, or something?"

Miller smiled. "We could ditch. But the temperature of the water would kill us in three minutes."

Adria couldn't have been more thrilled when they finally reached the _Nostromo_.

Rain pelted the deck, coming down in sheets, making it hard to see past the deck of the ship. The wind was still going strong, howling as it blew across. Burns was the first one out, followed by Miller. He waited for Adria, offering a hand to help her out. Adria hesitated for just a moment, still inside the helicopter. A brief, uneasy feeling filled her when she took in the ship. But she suppressed the feeling and accepted Miller's help, stepping out on the slick deck.

~*~*~ _ **A**_ _ **LIEN PLANET-FOREST**_ ~*~*~

 _SG-1_

Colonel Jack O'Neill followed his team as they made their way through a forest on a planet they designated P3X-544, looking for the UAV they'd sent through the gate not even two hours earlier. It went down three minutes after they sent it through, about a klick west of the gate. "You know, that UAV needs a swift kick in the CPU." O'Neill grumbled, kicking a branch out of his way. "What's your reading, Captain?" He called to the blonde-haired woman leading the way.

"It should be around here somewhere." Captain Samantha Carter was closely watching the GPS in her hand - it was telling her the UAV wasn't far from their current location.

Dr. Daniel Jackson caught up with Carter, still looking around at their surroundings curiously. "Teal'c, you said the UAV must've been shot down by a Goa'uld, but I'm not seeing any signs of Goa'uld civilisation." He pushed his glasses up his nose as he talked, repositioning them.

Carter was the one who answered, "It was hard to tell," she said. "The sensors went offline as soon as it was hit." She returned her attention to the GPS. "It should be somewhere-"

"Over here." Teal'c's deep voice came from off to the left. He stood near the downed, mangled piece of machinery, scanning the area for any sign of who-or what-could've taken it out.

Carter and Daniel hurried to the damaged drone, studying it closely. "Yeah, definitely looks like its been hit by a staff blast." Carter called, picking at various parts of the UAV as Daniel got to his feet.

"It doesn't make any sense," he told the rest of the team, walking forward, looking around for anything that could expain what happened. "When a Goa'uld occupies a planet, they usually control the Stargate, and this gate had no markings of any kin-" He yelped when he walked face first into a barrier, which flared red when he hit it. "Found something!" He said, holding his throbbing nose.

"Fall back." O'Neill ordered.

Carter got up immediately, heading away from the UAV, just to run into another barrier. "Uh, sir…"

"Alright, heads up." O'Neill waited half a second before firing a few shots into the air, watching as they bounced off some sort of shield, the whole thing turning red for several seconds before fading. The shield encompassed all four of them, the bullets falling harmlessly to the ground.

"Your weapons will not penetrate the shield." A seemingly human man with a deep, throaty voice the Goa'ulds had stepped out from behind a nearby tree. A high tech helmet covered the majority of his face. "However, mine will." He fired the weapon he held and a bolt of energy shot by them, hitting a tree next to Teal'c. It exploded, causing O'Neill to cover his face. Teal'c never flinched.

"And...who are you?" O'Neill demanded, his weapon trained on the newcomer.

"Aris Boch. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"Uh, not I. Teal'c?"

"I have not." Teal'c warily lowered his Zat gun, eyes still focused on the apparent Goa'uld.

"Well, that's disappointing. I'm one of the galaxy's greatest hunters." The self named Aris Boch's voice held sarcasm.

"Not ringing a bell." O'Neill told him coolly. "Sorry."

"Well, I know you. Captain Samantha Carter." The stranger's weapon moved from person to person as he named them. "Dr. Daniel Jackson, the shol'va traitor Teal'c. And Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Well, fancy that." O'Neill's voice was unexcited. "We're famous."


End file.
